


Not A Whore

by UtahRaptor



Series: Stress Heats [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective!Magnus, Sexual Harassment, hurt!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtahRaptor/pseuds/UtahRaptor
Summary: While waiting for Magnus in a mundane bar Alec gets harassed.





	Not A Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Please be warned that this fic does deal with sexual harassment and physical abuse. Take care of your mental health and don't read if you think this will upset you. If you need to know what happens before you read please see the note at the end. 
> 
> I'm a little anxious posting this one because of the subject matter. Please be kind.

The fine hairs on the back of Alec's neck stood up. Apprehension coursed through his veins. All of his senses told him that he was in danger. He was trained to trust his prey response, ignoring it could get him killed in his line of work. Alec scanned the bar slowly. He wasn't glamoured, this was a mundane bar that Magnus had suggested for their date. The alpha warlock wasn't there yet, Alec was alone.

Currently, he was the only being from the Shadow World there so it took him a moment to figure out what had him spooked. There was a large, burly alpha circling him with three beta cronies. At 6'3" and two hundred ten pounds of muscle, Alec was considered a fairly large guy - the alpha stalking him was bigger. The only weapons Alec had were a small blade tucked in his boot and his stele in his pocket. He could take one or two of the massive, predatory mundanes but if all four went after him at once he'd have a hard time protecting himself without getting hiss ass kicked. Or worse, raped.

Non-nephilim omegas tended to be on the smaller scale; not quite as tall or as built as Alec. He'd run into alphas that felt threatened because of his build. Those alphas felt the need to prove themselves physically against him. More than once Alec had to fight until the alpha was on their back, throat bared to him. None of those alphas had back up like this guy.

Alec pulled himself to his full height; back ramrod straight, shoulders back, head high. He let his face fall into what Izzy called his 'bitch face' and let his entire being scream 'fuck off'. It was his hope that the alpha ringleader would decide Alec wasn't worth the effort. It didn't work.

The alpha stopped in front of him, the three betas to the sides and back if him, trapping Alec in the middle. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Don't look like that, sweetness," the alpha brazenly leaned in to scent him. Alec jerked his face away, growling when the beta behind him grabbed his shoulders.

"Someone doesn't know his place." Said one of the betas, laughing harshly.

"I'm just the alpha to show it to him." The alpha leaned in again. Alec tried to get away, even tried slamming his the back of his head into the nose of the beta behind him, but couldn't escape the grip of all three betas. The alpha rubbed his cheek against Alec's and took a deep breath of his scent straight from the glad in his neck. Alec couldn't smell himself but he knew his scent had to be laced with the panic digging into his chest.

Alec had dealt with arrogant, aggressive alphas since the day he presented as an omega. Alphas that thought they were better than him, that he couldn't do his job, because they had knots and he didn't. Aggression and bigotry were old hats, the sexual aggression was entirely new. At the Institute, female alphas had quickly learned that Alec was to focused on work to be worth the effort of courting; males had never shown interest in him.

"I have an alpha!" Alec snarled.

"More than one, from the smell of you." A beta sneered. Alec had slept in a shirt he snagged from Magnus and the warlock's scent still lingered on his skin. Parabatai always smelled like they'd just bear hugged each other. Among the nephilim, where the difference in their secondary genders and Parabatai status was common knowledge, their shared scents were understood. No one assumed he and Jace had slept together because they smelled like each other. But these were mundanes. They assumed that the scent of multiple alphas on his skin meant he was an easy lay, a whore.

"I bet I'm bigger and better than those other alphas," the mundane grabbed his crotch, like he needed to make sure Alec knew he was talking about his dick. "Let me show you want a real alpha can do." 

"I said back off!" Alec rumbled, fighting the hands on him. 

"I like feisty omegas. Keep fighting, it makes me so hard." Alec felt the panic spreading. Why wasn't anyone helping him? He stomped on the foot of the beta to his right and threw his head back again, breaking the nose of the beta behind him.

"You little bitch!" The beta screamed and punched Alec in the kidney. Alec lost his breath as a wave of pain and nausea washed over him. He tried to push the pain down like he was trained to but his fear was making it hard. No one had ever taught him how to deal with a situation like this. His neglected omega instincts told him to submit to the alpha, please him to survive since his stronger, chosen alpha wasn't there to protect him. His survival instincts told him that this alpha would never let him go if he submitted.

A deep, enraged growl cut through Alec's panic. Magnus. The omega whined sharply, unaware he'd made the sound, begging the alpha warlock to protect him. As he approached, the betas scattered, sensing that Magnus was the stronger opponent. Alec staggered and fell to his knees. The mundane alpha stubbornly, stupidly stayed behind.

"Who're you?" The mundane demanded. A circle of bar patrons formed around the trio, cameras ready. Alpha disputes got more attention that omega harassment.

"His alpha." Magnus' voice was low and dangerous - it sent shivers racing down Alec's spine. The alpha warlock placed himself in front of the omega. Alec stayed on his knees at Magnus' feet and leaned into his legs, declaring Magnus his chosen alpha.

"How much for an hour?" Alec was really tired of this mundane implying he was a whore. 

Magnus bared his teeth and let out a snarl that was almost a roar. The circle of people scattered (an alpha roar would summon the police) and the mundane alpha finally seemed to realize how outclassed he was. He fled from the pair, leaving a trail of urine in his wake. Once the mundane was gone, Magnus turned and helped Alec to his feet. The alpha roughly brushed their cheeks together and kissed the omega hard. Alec whimpered softly and clutched Magnus tightly, his fingers wrinkling the fine fabric of Magnus' shirt. Magnus broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"Can we go home, Magnus?" Alec asked, embarrassed that the alpha had to rescue him.

"Of course, darling." Magnus took his hand and led him out of the bar so they could portal to the loft. Once they arrived Alec dropped onto the couch and rubbed both hands over his face, suddenly exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Magnus." He said softly, looking at the floor.

"No," Alec flinched at Magnus' harsh tone. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Alec asked, bewildered.

"Don't apologize for getting harassed." Magnus knelt in front of him and took his hands. "Alexander, look at me, please?"

Alec looked up from under his sooty lashes. Magnus' glamour was gone, his golden cat eyes on full display. Alec didn't know it but his glamour had dropped the instant he'd seen the omega being harassed.

"What happened tonight was in no way your fault." 

"But I..." Magnus cut him off.

"It was not your fault. You didn't ask to get assaulted. Even with your training it was still four on one." Magnus squeezed his hands.

"Why didn't anyone help me?" Alec asked. 

"I wish I had an answer that made sense but I don't. May I heal your back?" Alec pulled his shirt off and turned his back to Magnus. "Oh, darling." Magnus said sadly. Alec's back was marred by a deep, ugly bruise where the beta had punched him. He sighed heavily, happily, at the feeling of Magnus' magic. 

Alec felt a purr build in his throat. Magnus took such good care of him; made him feel loved and wanted, despite all his faults. Magnus made him feel like he good enough the way he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec gets sexually harassed and beat up when he resists. No rape.
> 
> I know this is a serious matter and I hope my portrayal of events doesn't offend anyone.


End file.
